Mahoutokoro
by GinBara AkaTora
Summary: SAO characters attend the magical Japanese school of Mahoutokoro. They attend the Triwizard Tournament in place of Durmstrang Institute.
1. Unexpected Champion

Chapter 1 - Unexpected Champion

Kazuto woke up bright and early. Today was the day. The day they headed to Hogwarts.

On the first day of school, the Headmaster announced that there will be a competition taking place at the British school of magic, Hogwarts. Since then, there was a competition to decide who would attend, to have the chance to be the champion of Mahoutokoro.

Kazuto won that competition, revealing him to be the best in his school. The top 10 placers would go to Hogwarts. Because one of them failed to receive permission to go from their parents because they're a minor, his friend, Silica, would also be coming even though she only made it to 11th place with the help of her familiar, Pina the Occamy. They were riding a fleet of giant storm petrels all the way to Britain.

After their grand entrance, much to the shock of the Hogwarts students, they headed into the castle.

After dinner was finished, they all took their turn putting their name into the Goblet of Fire before Dumbledore-Sensei set up the age line.

* * *

The next day, they sat in the Great Hall and observed all of the other students that put their name in the cup. They were very entertained by the underaged students that were trying to get their names in the cup.

Every time one tried, they would grow long white beards. It was hilarious.

* * *

That night, at the time of the choosing, all of the students were waiting anxiously for the results.

To everyone's surprise, the first name that came out of the cup was Keiko Ayano from Mahoutokoro. Keiko is a fourteen year old girl. She has her brown hair in twin pigtails.

The next name that came out of the goblet was Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons. Fleur is a beautiful, blonde, quarter veela.

From Hogwarts is Cedric Diggery, a handsome Hufflepuff.

After the three champions had disappeared through the side door, Dumbledore started his speech only to be interrupted by the goblet going off again and releasing another piece of parchment.

"Harry Potter!" He called out. It took three more tries, each getting progressively more angry, before a small, skinny, shocked looking boy with messy black hair and startling green eyes hidden behind large frames stood up and shakily made his way to the room the champions were to go into.

"He can't be older than Sil-Keiko," Kazuto told his friends in Japanese. They nodded in agreement. They still couldn't believe that their shy, little friend was the one that the goblet chose as their best. She was good, no doubt about that. You'd have to be to defeat people three years your senior. There was just no way that she could be considered the best when compared to people like the 'Black Swordsman' or the 'Flash'.

"From the looks of it, he didn't even know his name was in the cup," his girlfriend, Asuna, agreed. The Mahoutokoro students decided to keep an eye on the extra champion.


	2. The First Task

Chapter 2 - The First Task

The weeks after the choosing went by quickly. The only things of mention were the Weighing of the Wands ceremony and the first Hogsmeade weekend. Both of those past with little mention or unusualness. The 24th of November, and the first task, was upon them.

Luckily, the day before the task, some of her fellow Mahoutokoro students were able to tell her that the first task was dragons. They found out by following the extra champion around to make sure that he was okay. Keiko agreed with her upper class men about keeping an eye on him. There was something strange about his entrance into the competition.

In the champions' tent, Keiko plucked out the Chinese Fireball with a three around its neck.

When it was her turn, she walked out with confidence. The first thing she did when she got into the arena was whistle. This both gained the attention of the dragon and called her familiar to her. "Pina, I need you to ask the dragon for the fake egg."

Pina chirped in response and slowly, as to appear non threatening, approached the Chinese Fireball. Once Pina deemed that she was close enough, she chirped at the much larger dragon for several minutes. Finally, after what seemed like forever to the audience, the bigger dragon went to its nest and removed the fake egg. She held it for a moment before placing it on the ground in front of Keiko.

Keiko slowly approached the egg after the large dragon moved away. Keeping a wary eye on the dragon, Keiko crept forwards. Soon she was within reaching distance of the egg. Slowly, she reached for the egg. Her hand touched the egg. She gripped it tightly. She slowly brought the golden egg to her body. Cradling the egg, Keiko, with Pina on her head, slowly backed away from the dragon until she was outside of the arena.

She received a total of 40 points. She got points for a lack of injuries and time. She got points deducted for using her familiar to complete the task.


	3. The Clue and Training

Chapter 3 - The Clue and Training

Keiko hated the egg. She wasn't the only one. Everyone from her school hated to egg, especially Pina. It screeched extra loudly to her sensitive ears. Even wearing earmuffs wasn't enough to block the screaming out. It only muffled it enough that she had been able to search the inside of the egg for a clue. There was nothing. Next she searched the outside of the egg. It was completely smooth except for the indentation of the seam, the hinges, and a strange symbol on the button that opened the egg. The symbols seemed to be of a five pointed star. The star had some bumps on it. She decided to enlist her school mates into helping her find out about the clue.

* * *

The very next day, the Mahoutokoro students were all gathered in the library to find out what they could about the strange symbol.

It took days, a little over a week in fact, to find what the symbol was. It was a starfish. As soon as that was revealed to the rest of the group, they all groaned at their stupidity. Of course it looked like a starfish! What else could it be? The research turned to finding everything about the underwater world as was possible.

A couple of days later, someone else discovered that the clue was likely in Mermish. They had deduced that since Mermaids voices above water sounded like screeching, like the egg, it might turn into an understandable clue if they listened to it underwater. Thus, the Mahoutokoro students all dressed in their swimwear and trooped down to the Black Lake. They went down to the Black Lake as it was the only body of water that they knew of that could hold all of them at once. They cast the Bubblehead charm on themselves before sinking into the water. Keiko then reluctantly opened the golden egg. Out of the egg came the most beautiful sound any of them had ever heard.

The voices sang of something that was going to be taken with only an hour to retrieve that something.

Thanks to the clue, the Mahoutokoro students now knew that the second task was likely to take place in the black lake, the task would last one hour, and Keiko would have to retrieve an item, most likely one of hers. The Japanese students set out to learn everything about the magical aquatic life in the Black Lake. They then drilled the knowledge into their champion. While they did this, Keiko practiced the Bubblehead charm on both herself and Pina. She then held the charm for as long as she could. Once she could hold the charm for an hour, she started practicing spells while holding the charm steady at the same time.


	4. Yule Ball

Chapter 4 - Yule Ball

Keiko was in a panic. What to do? What to do?

Today was the tenth of December. Today she learned something. Something that greatly impacted her. The Yule Ball. She, as a champion, needed a date for the ball. What was she supposed to do? How was she to go about getting a date? The closest boy to her age that she knew and was willing to go to the ball with was Kazuto who was dating Asuna. Both of them were her friends and she didn't want to upset them by asking if Kazuto would go with her as a friend. Maybe she could try for someone from Hogwarts? But who to pick?...

* * *

A week passed. Keiko was still had no idea who she wanted to go to the ball with. She had decided not to ask boys that were in the same house as the champions from Hogwarts, but that left two houses full of boys to chose from! A boy from Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Which one though? Ravenclaws were known to be super smart and obsessed with grades, something that she wasn't. That left Slytherin. There were five boys in Slytherin that were her age. Two seemed to be as good as bodyguards for another of the boys. That left three. The boy with the bodyguards was very vain and mean from what she could tell. That narrowed it down to two. Time for some reconnaissance.

* * *

Another five days passed. Keiko had roped her fellow Mahoutokoro students into gathering as much information on the two left over boys as possible. She learned that their names were Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Neither seemed as bigoted as the boy with the bodyguards. Both seemed nice enough. Keiko was having a hard time deciding on which one she wanted to go to the Yule Ball with. In the end, after communicating with Pina, she decided to just ask which ever one she saw next since neither seemed better than the other in any way.

* * *

Latter that day, that evening in fact, on her way from practicing her spells to the Great Hall, Keiko ran into one of the two boys, literally. Keiko could feel herself falling backwards, she braced herself for a rough landing. Instead of hitting the floor, an arm wrapped itself around her waist. Looking up, Keiko blushed as she looked into her savior's dark eyes. With a jolt, she realized that Pina was no longer on her shoulder. With a concerned expression, she looked up, hoping that her familiar had taken flight to save herself from the fall. Upon seeing Pina in the air, Keiko let out a breath of relief. Turning back to her savior, who still had his arm around her waist, she smiled brightly at him before thanking him for catching her and saving her from a nasty fall. Taking a deep breath, she centered herself in preparation for what she was about to do. Looking up at him, she timidly questioned if he would be willing to go to the Yule Ball with her. He blinked in surprise before replying with a quiet 'yes'. With a smile of relief, she made plans with him before departing to the Great Hall.

* * *

Three days latter, the day of the Yule Ball, Keiko and Pina were dolled up by the other girls from Mahoutokoro in preparation for the ball. After much primping from the other, older, girls, Keiko and Pina managed to escape their clutches. Knowing that she, hopefully, looked fine by now, the duo retreated to Keiko's room to mentally prepare her for the ball. Looking in the mirror, Keiko saw that she was dressed in blue dress robes, most likely picked out by Asuna. Her outer dress robes a brilliant blue with long sleeves, a high collar, and went down to her mid calf. The inner dress robes were a navy blue and only came down to mid thigh. She also wore navy thigh high socks with brilliant blue ankle boots. Pina, likewise, was decked out in brilliant blue and navy blue ribbons. The ribbons stood out from her sky blue scales.

Deciding that they were ready, Keiko and Pina left the room to go meet her date.

* * *

Arriving at the entrance hall, Keiko saw her date waiting on her by the doors to the Great Hall. Theodore Nott looked very handsome in his dress robes, she thought. They waited until they were called to enter. Upon entering the Great Hall, they took in all of the decorations and the people already seated. They made their way to the table set aside for the Champions, their dates, and the tournament's officials. They ordered their dinner. Once it appeared, they dug in and chatted. Soon it was time for them to start the dances. Keiko was a bit nervous as they had never danced together before. In the end, they had a very enjoyable time dancing the night away.


	5. The Second Task

Chapter 5 - The Second Task

Months passed. Thanks to all of her training, Keiko felt ready for the second task. That is, until she found out what was taken from her. They had taken her date for the Yule Ball, Theodore Nott. After the Yule Ball, they had started to hang out every once in a while. They had grown closer. She wasn't sure if she was prepared enough to be responsible for saving someone, let alone having their survival totally depend on her. As Keiko was questioning her abilities and was having a panic attack, Pina flew over to her mistress. As soon as Pina was perched comfortably on Keiko's head, Pina crooned at her mistress in order to offer more comfort than her mere presence did. Slowly, Keiko managed to calm down.

"You're right, Pina, together, we can do this!"

* * *

All too soon, to Keiko, it was time for the Second Task to start.

As soon as the task started, Keiko felt her resolve to protect and save her hostage grow. He was depending on her. Keiko quickly cast the Bubblehead charm on herself and Pina. As soon as both were situated, the pair dived into the lake. As it was February in Scotland, the lake was freezing. Once both witch and familiar were ensconced in the water, Keiko cast a warming charm on both of them to keep them from freezing to death during the task.

Swimming deeper into the lake, Pina took the lead. Keiko assumed that Pina's senses were much stronger than her own, so she simply followed. Soon, Keiko could start to barely make out voices singing farther ahead. She realized that the singing was likely the Merepeople and that was what Pina was following to begin with.

The witch and familiar duo made their way as fast as they could manage with renewed vigor toward the singing now that they could both hear it.

Soon the duo came to see the the mermaid village. Swimming towards it, they saw three hostages. This initially confused them, but then they realized that one of the hostages had been rescued already. As they approached, they also spotted the reluctant Champion near where the seaweed was connected to the hostages. Keiko wondered why he was still there, but then she realized that he wanted to make sure all of the hostages were rescued. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how, and she still needed to rescue her hostage.

After several moments of intense internal debate, Keiko decided to rescue her hostage first and then come back to help if they didn't make it back by then. Set in her decision, Keiko cast the cutting curse to cut the seaweed. She quickly grabbed a hold of Theo's unconscious body and followed Pina back the way that they came as the mermaids didn't interfere with her actions.

Once they were safely back at the dock, and she was reassured that Theo was on his way to recovery, Keiko prepared to dive back into the lake. Before she could get back into the water, she was stopped. Turning furious eyes on the one that paced a full body bind on her, she started yelling at him. "There are still hostages in that lake, if I don't go back to help save them, they're going to die!"

"Calm down Miss Ayano, the hostages were, are, in no danger." The headmaster of the host school said patronizingly.

"Then why would the Clue say that they would be gone and not come back!?" Keiko screamed at him with all the furry her small body contained. Not liking that something was upsetting her human, Pina took to the air and dive bombed Dumbledore. Not expecting the attack, Pina managed to knock him over.

In the end, the judges weren't happy with her, but she managed to complete the task second, so she received a grudging forty points.


	6. The Final Task

Chapter 6 - The Final Task

After the disaster the Second Task almost turned out to be, the following months of peace were treasured by most. The peace, for the Mahoutokoro students, mainly consisted of hanging out, studying, and helping their champion train for the third and final task.

The relative peace ended on May twenty seventh. That day, the champions went to meet with Ludo Bagman, who would tell them what the final task would be. Turns out, the final task was an overgrown hedge maze. The maze would be filled with magical traps and creatures. Who ever got to the middle and touched the Triwizard Trophy first would win. The would be sent in depending on how many points they had from the first two tasks.

Now that they knew some of what to expect, it was easier to prepare and cut a lot of things from the 'to research' list.

* * *

June twenty fourth, the day of the final task, Keiko was surprised when she walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Her parents were waiting for her! Excitedly, she rushed forward with Pina to greet them. The four of them spent an enjoyable afternoon relaxing together.

All too soon, the sun was setting, and it was time for the final task to start. The two Hogwarts champions entered the maze first. Soon after them, it was Keiko's turn to enter the maze.

With Pina flying above, the witch and familiar duo managed to avoid the dead ends. Just as they were approaching the first obstacle they would face, Pina unexpectedly let out a warning screech. On guard, Keiko slowed to a stop, glancing around warily.

Suddenly, Keiko felt an inner peace she had first felt just recently. Recognizing the spell for what it was, the Imperious curse, she tried to gather the will to fight it off. Unfortunately, the peace was so soothing, she was having trouble thinking of more than her flash of recognition. Trying to hold onto the thought, she tried her hardest to break free. She couldn't. The little voice in her head was telling her to find Cedric or Fleur and stop them from reaching the trophy. After mostly failing to break out of her trance, she managed to satisfy the voice by telling it she would find the trophy and guard it against them. With that thought in mind, she made her way mostly unhindered to the trophy in the middle of the maze.

Upon reaching the middle of the maze, she saw the two Hogwarts champions reaching for the trophy. The little voice in her head was saying to hex the older boy. Seeing how bad that could end for him, she tried her hardest to fight the demanding voice. She failed. Luckily for both him and her, she managed to hold off long enough that by the time the spell reached where the two boys were standing, they were gone.

Feeling the spell on her vanish, Keiko breathed a sigh of relief. Knowing that the competition was over, she sent up red sparks. This way, she would be retrieved and wouldn't have the find her way out.

By the time she was out of the maze, it was chaos in the stands. Two of the champions had disappeared without a trace.

It took quite a while, but eventually, they returned. If Keiko thought before there was chaos, this was like a kicked anthill with people running around everywhere.

Finding out what happened, later in their accomidation, from her fellow Mahoutokoro students that were close enough to hear what was going on, shocked Keiko. A Dark Lord was resurrected and the older champion had been killed!? It was almost to much to believe.

Fortunately for the Japanese students, they were homeward bound the next day. They wouldn't have to deal with a Dark Lord being around.


End file.
